Have you ever?
by Relena Peace
Summary: A sad songfic with the song "Have you ever" by Brandy. Oh, tissue warning!! ^_^" Full of sappyness that is a tear jerker, it goes so well with the song! Read and Review please! Thanx! ^_^"


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "have you ever" by Brandy. I wish I did but I don't. I won't be making any money off of this what-so-ever. So if you want to sue. To bad you won't get a dime.  
  
Pairinigs: 1xR (who else? ^_^")  
  
Warnings: This is a depressing fic so if you're not in the mood for sadness don't read. Even though I would LOVE for you to read it anyway! ^^"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have You Ever?  
  
By: Relena Peace  
  
Relena lay awake in the dead of the night on her bed. Her heart was in pain. It couldn't be true. What Heero had said to her. He really didn't love her. NO! It couldn't be true! But alas it was. And that cold hard truth was killing Relena inside. **I love you Heero. I always have. Why, why can't you return my love for you?!** As she lay there silent tears caressed her face, smearing her eye makeup. She tossed and turned in her bed trying to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to think about him but knowing that even if she did finally get to sleep she would only dream of him. The perfect man who stole and broke her heart.  
  
//Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night//  
  
She wished that she could have said something to change his mind. To even stop him from saying he didn't love her and that his heart belonged to someone else. She wished that she could have told him how much she cares for him but the only thing that came out of her lips was a soft cry of pain. He had broken her heart and the pain was hurting badly. It was more intense then anything she had ever felt. It was the pain of a heart being shattered within her soul. Her heart.  
  
  
//Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever//  
  
Many times in the past she had tried to make him understand how much she loves him and that he alone is the soul purpose for her life. But she never knew that he had already given his heart to another and she could never have the time to say it. Meetings were always in the way and she never had quality time with Heero. She was either at meetings or he was on a mission. There relationship never had anytime to grow. Even though she wished that it did.  
  
//Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand//  
  
He had stolen her heart without even knowing it. From the moment that she had laid eyes on him laying there in the sand she found him handsome. But as she got to know more about him she became in love with him. **Why can't things be perfect Heero? You and me. I love you so much. I wish that you felt the same way about me as I do for you.**  
  
  
//Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
you'd give anything to make them feel the same//  
  
Relena stared up at the ceiling. ** Why? Why did I have to choke? I should have said something. Anything. But all I did was cry. Why did I have to choke?**  
  
  
//Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start//  
  
The next day Relena eyes were all red and puffy from crying. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep butut she couldn't help it. She needed to be at the preventer's headquarters to give out orders for the next mission. Even though he would be there she had to suck it up. Walking down the hallway she tried to keep her mind busy with something else but it kept wandering to her love. Heero. And once again without notice silent tears escaped her pretty face.  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?" Relena looked up to see a concerned Sally Po looking at her. "You look terrible! You need some rest." Relena shook her head and objected.  
  
//Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night//  
  
"I have work to do Sally I can't go home." Relena saw the worried look Sally was giving her and added "I'll get some sleep tonight. Don't worry. I'll take a large sleeping pill but now I," her voice caught. Heero had emerged from the room to her left and was staring straight at her. Sally turned to see Heero then looked back at Relena.  
  
"I understand Relena. You just need some rest. See you later." With that Sally left.   
  
"Relena, I'm sorry." Heero knew why Relena hadn't gotten any sleep. He could tell. "I don't love you. I love—someone else." Heero turned to leave. Relena wanted to reach out her hand and stop him. She wanted to tell him how she felt but all she said was "There is a meeting today. I'll see you there." She couldn't bring herself to say how she felt.  
  
  
//Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever//  
  
Heero stopped and turned to Relena before she could walk away from him. "Tell me that you'll be ok. Look me in the eyes and say that you are going to be ok," He stared at her for her to give her answer. "As Relena Dorlain you have duties and you can't be troubled with anything." His eyes were burning in her face. He just wanted to make sure that she would stay healthy for her job. He didn't really care about her. "Look at me Relena."   
  
"I will be just fine Mr.Yuy." Relena stammered not looking at him but instead at the floor. "You needn't worry."  
  
//Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You don't do anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you//  
  
  
  
  
After the meeting Relena retired to her chambers. Walking in her room she tried to push Heero out of her mind. After taking one large sleeping pill Relena laid down to sleep. But even sleep didn't want to forget the man who held her heart. Relena whispered. "Heero..."  
  
//Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care//  
  
Tears filled her eyes. She tried to fight them but they refused to stop. Like a waterfall they flowed ever so gently and strong.  
  
//What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta do to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep// 


End file.
